


All Souls

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florian remembers his parents on All Souls Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Souls

The last chime of midnight was still echoing through the dark streets of Paris as Ray slipped out into the night. He left behind a silent household, all but one of his companions asleep in their beds.

He was clad in black, but tonight he wasn't Noir. His mission was nothing so frivolous as thievery.

Solomon was already moving and they nodded but did not speak. If everything went as planned no one else would know that the detective was out tonight.

Even if they were not the only ones on the street at this hour, Ray would recognize Florian immediately. An old hat covered his bright blond hair, but the worn garments did nothing to disguise his aristocratic bearing and purposeful gait. He carried an old bucket full of cleaning supplies and a large bunch of chrysanthemums.

It was not a long walk to the cemetery but Ray was impatient to be home. It was his birthday and he resented sharing it with Florian's ghosts.

The cemetery gate was open, as was tradition on this night. Florian bowed his head as he entered and his pace slowed. There were torches lighting the paths, but he didn't need them.

The mausoleum was old, full of ancient Rocheforts. Newer family graves surrounded it in uneven patterns with the most recently deceased relegated to an inconspicuous corner. Florian knelt, head bowed, lips moving in an almost silent greeting. He whisper-sang while he washed the plain little marker and trimmed a few uneven blades of grass. He kissed the flowers before placing them just below his mother’s name.

His father’s grave received the same care, as did his grandparents’. There was no marker for Florian's uncle Maurice or his wife – they were still considered to be missing.

There were no tears shed, no sounds of sorrow. Ray knew from past experience that Florian would return home, wash himself and climb into bed as if he’d merely had a bit of insomnia. They’d make love at dawn and he would spend the day alternately pampering and teasing Ray.

It wouldn't be until the clock struck midnight and the day was officially over that Florian would allow himself to cry. Alone. Hidden from Ray as if his grief were something to be ashamed of.

But not this year.

Solomon was still out there, watching over them to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. In previous years that was Ray’s job, but this year was different. He made no effort to conceal himself as he walked towards Florian and dropped to his knees beside him in the damp grass. He offered a smile but didn't speak.

Florian arranged the flowers carefully, working at a steady pace while he continued to sing. When his task was complete, he leaned back on his heels and started the final verse. Ray mouthed the words silently, one hand brushing lightly over Florian's parent’s gravestones.

When the song was finished Florian stood, offering a hand to Ray. They walked back to the house without speaking, arms brushing, the scrub brush making a soft clinking noise in the bucket.

The household was dark and still but there was a cart with fresh coffee and cakes waiting beside the coat rack. It could be Laila's work, or Solomon’s, but Ray chose simply to accept the kindness. The detective was practically part of the household anyway, and he’d proven his trustworthiness.

Florian set the bucket aside along with his coat and hat. He picked up one of the mugs and the platter, giving Ray a look before starting up the stairs towards their bedroom. His steps were light.

Ray smiled, racing to catch up while still minding his coffee. He stole one of the cakes as he passed Florian, stuffing it into his mouth before flinging open their bedroom door. He was three steps inside when Florian's unexpected laughter stopped him.

He gave his lover a curious look before following his gaze. There, in the center of the neatly remade bed was an enormous bottle of their favorite scented oil, complete with gift bow, and beside it was a large stack of neatly folded sheets.

In the center of the top sheet was the sixty-carat heart-shaped ruby from Ray’s safe.

Ray turned back toward Florian, ready to ignore Solomon’s little joke for the moment. He wasn't expecting to see Laila and Solomon standing in the doorway, waving.

:::end:::


End file.
